i'll be fine
by makki.haru
Summary: ini bukanlah hal yang baik, tapi aku baik-baik saja... kookv
1. prologue

_Semuanya menjauhiku._

_Aku sudah tau kenapa, tapi aku tidak akan marah ataupun kecewa._

_Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian._

_ . _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Juga sebaliknya…,_

_._

_._

_._

_kalian juga jangan menggangguku._

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Diary,_

_30 December 2018_

'_421' Nomor ini tertulis di leher kiriku. _

_Bukan hanya aku, semuanya. Semua anak yang ada di sini… leher kiri mereka terdapat nomor yang berbeda-beda._

_Aku tahu dengan nomor aneh ini. Ini adalah nomor urutan._

_Sebelum itu, akan kujelaskan penelitianku selama kurun waktu 10 tahun ini._

_12 tahun yang lalu…_

_Hari pertamaku untuk melihat kota. Biasanya aku, bukan, kami, hanya selalu berada di tempat yang kelihatan seperti panti asuhan ini. Anak-anak yang sudah berumur 4 tahun akan diajak jalan-jalan oleh pengurus untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan kami. Sekitar ada 20 anak yang berada di bus ini, Kami melakukan perjalanan mengnjungi tempat rekreasi dengan gembira. _

_Perjalannan yang sangat menyenangkan. Setiap 4 tahun sekali kami melakukannya._

_10 tahun yang lalu…_

_Sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak hari ulangtahunku. Sekarang umurku sudah 6 tahun. Aku menemui seorang anak yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia bilang sebentar lagi akan melakukan rekreasi bersama teman-temannya. Dia adalah hyung-ku yang paling aku sayangi. Dia sangat dekat denganku._

_Banyak sekali hyung-ku yang umurnya lebih tua dariku. Mereka semua akan meninggalkan tempat ini ketika sudah menginjak umur 13 atau 16 tahun. Juga anak yang 9 tahun, namun sebagian dari mereka kembali dan akan menunggu umur mereka 13 tahun atau 16 tahun. Ahjusshi bilang kalau mereka akan bersekolah dii kota. Namun, mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi. Sebagian ada yang masih mengirimi kami pesan, sebagian tidak ada._

_Setengah jam lagi keberangkatannya untuk melakukakn rekreasi meninggalkan bangunan ini. Namun aku menyadari kalau hyung lupa membawakan buku tulisnya. Buktinya adalah dia kalang kabut untuk mencarinya. Aku khawatir denagn hyung sehingga aku membantunya mencari buku tersebut._

_Aku dan hyung berpencar untuk menemukan buku tulis kecil berwarna merah tersebut. Melihat di sekitar bangunan yang memiliki banyak ruangan tersebut. Tubuh kecilku aku tuntun untuk memasuki satu ruangan yang tidak pernah aku masuki. Tidak sangka buku tersebut ada di sana, tergeletak di atas meja begitu saja._

_Dengan cepat akau memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat sebuah jendela yang letaknya tidak biasa. Aku singkap tabir putih yang menutup sebagian jedela tersebut. Jendela tersebut ternyata adalah pintu. Karena tidak terkunci, aku dengan nekat memasuki ruangan di balik pintu. Ruangan serba putih yang biasanya aku lihat di film-film tentang rumah sakit. _

"_Apakah ini rumah sakit?" pikirku yang memasuki ruangan berbau obat tersebut._

_Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang yang menghadap jendela membelakangiku. Sementara itu aku reflek bersembunyi di balik sebuah ranjang yang tidak mungkin dapat menutupi diriku sepenuhnya. Namun, orang itu tidak menyadariku. Dia masih menatap jedela tanpa mengerakkan badannya. _

_Aku memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. Tapi ketika aku menoleh kebelakan, aku melihat pria itu memegang boneka dan mulai berbicara sendiri, bukn, sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tapi tidak ada siapapun yang ada disana kecuali dia dan aku. Aku baru sadar kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan boneka yang dipegangnya tersebut._

_Karena merasa aneh, aku melanjut kegiatanku untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Namun aku tersandung sehingga sedikit terhentak lantai. Tetapi pria itu tidak menyadarinya dan masih asyik berbicara dengan boneka tersebut. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini dan langsung berlari menuju pintu tadi. _

_Aku tidak sengaja melihat tabir putih lainnya. Ada pintu kaca lainnya. Aku tidak ingin memasukinya, aku melihat di dalamnya. Seorang pemuda yang aku ketahui berumur 9 tahun, sedang berbaring di atas ranjang yang kelihatan seperti yang ada di film-film rumah sakit tersebut. Suasana di ruangan sana benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah sakit._

_Aku mengetahui alat-alat yang ada di sana secara detail berkat menonton film bertajuk romansa tersebut. Aku benar-benar tiak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Segera mungkin aku ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. _

_Buku, buku yang aku pegang masih aman. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui isi buku tersebut, pasti privat. Tapi, dengan tidak malunya aku melihat dan membaca isi buku tersebut. Aku membelakkan mataku membaca buku itu dengan seksama._

'_Ini bukan panti asuhan, bukan apa-apa.'_

'_Ini hanya tempat dimana anak laki-laki akan dijadikan seperti perempuan, BISA MELAHIRKAN.'_

'_Kami semua yang ada di sini akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan.'_

'_Percobaan akan dilakukan jika sudah menginjak 9 tahun.'_

'_Ada yang gagal, ada yang menjadi gila dan ada yang lumpuh.'_

'_Mereka yang berhasil akan dinikahkan dengan pemuda yang mereka cintai. MEREKA DIPAKSA MENJADI GAY.'_

'_Mulanya ada 24 anak yang diculik dan 16 anak yang terlantar. Namun seiring bertambah waktu, sekarang ada sekitar 500-an anak yang sudah jadi korban.'_

'_Korban lainnya adalah anak dari 40 anak pertama yang berhasil selamat dan anak-anak jalanan atau yang terlantar. Begitu pula seterusnya. Generasi kami hanyalah anak dari 12 anak pertama.'_

'_Pernikahan ini tidak dipaksakan. "Kau berhak mencintai siapa yang kau sukai. TENTUNYA HARUS LAKI-LAKI"'_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang, menutup mulutku. Aku merasa mual._

"_Eeh? Percobaan?"_

"_Apa maksudnya? Melahirkan? Gay? APA?"_

_Kini aku tahu kenapa semua anak disini adalah anak laki-laki dan memiliki nomor urut seperti ini._

_Aku pergi menuju bis yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Disana terlihat hyung sedang tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku. Aku menghampirinya untuk memberikan buku itu kepadanya. Dia bisa melihat mataku yang menegluarkan air mata. Sepertinya dia tahu aku sedanng menangis walaupun aku menundukka wajahku._

_Aku menyerahkan buku merah tersebut kepadanya. Aku takut jika dia tahu kalau aku membaca buku tersebut. Air mataku mulai merambat turun dengan deras walaupun suara tangisku tidak keluar. Tiba-tiba dia menepuk bahuku. Aku menongkakkan kepala dan melihat dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam namun tersenyum._

"_Kau membacanya?"_

_Aku mencoba menghentikan air mata yang selalu keluar dari mataku dan berkata…_

"_Iya."_

_Bukannya marah, dia memberiku senyuman lembut dan berkata "Syukurlah…" dan langsung menaiki bis._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku rasa dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan memberitahu ini kepada yang lain."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Semua itu benar. Saat ulangtahunku yang kesembilan tahun. Aku hanya ingat kalau aku koma selama 5 bulan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku berhasil selamat."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tapi kenapa aku tidak senang sama sekali?"_


	2. chapter 1

Sekolah yang sangat mewah. Bangunannya sangat besar. Lapangan yang sangat luas. Indah. Sejuk. Elite. Aku tidak percaya aku akan bersekolah di sini. Gedung putih sekolah ini berpadu dengan sempurna dengan indahnya tanaman yang tumbuh di sekitar. Semua kelihatan sangat mewah dan dilindungi kebersihannya. Aku masih tidak percaya akan bersekolah di sini.

Namun sebelum itu…, aku melihat kondisi apartemen yang akan aku tempati.

"Lumayan…"

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah kumuh."

"Untung saja apartement ini…"

"biasa saja."

_._

_._

_._

_1 January 2019_

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku akhirnya meninggalkan panti dan tinggal sendiri. _

_Seperti yang tertulis di buku hyung._

_Namun, kami berdua menyadari seperti tidak dilakukan apa-apa._

_Aku juga tidak bisa mengumbar semua itu pada teman-teman._

…

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah khusus laki-laki terbesar dan juga merupakan sekolah dimana sebagian besar anak yang sekolah di sini berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kim Taehyung, seorang anak yang termasuk di bagian anak yang bisa dibilang dari keluarga yang kaya. Sebab dia dari panti asuhan sekaligus perusahan pembuat obat-obatan yang memiliki banyak anak asuh yang entah dari mana asalnya. Rumor mengatakan bahwa panti asuhan yang menaungi Taehyung selama ini memiliki rahasia mengerikan terhadap anak asuh mereka dikarenakan banyak anak asuh mereka yang hilang tanpa jejak. Pemerintah tidak memiliki hak untuk menuntun perusahan tersebut karena para anak asuh tersebut merupakan penemuan yang 'dibuat' oleh para pengurus panti.

"_Ingat yah, 421."_

"_Mulai sekarang kau akan bersekoah di akademi ini." ucap seorang pria tang menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada seorang pemuda yang mengenakan baju khas pasien rumah sakit._

"_Sepertinya kau dan 4 orang lainnya yang berhasil dalam percobaan ke-52 ini."_

"_Dan sepertinya kau udah tahu dengan rencana kami."_

"_Namun aku akan bilang satu hal…"_

"_Ini adalah kata-kata yang aku ucapkan kepada setiap anak yang akan meninggalkan panti ini."_

"_Sekarang carilah pasangan hidupmu dan tunjukkan bahwa percobaan kami berhasil."_

"_Mengerti tidak mengerti, kau harus menjalankannya."_

"_Dan mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi 421."_

"_Namamu 'Taehyung'. Kim Taehyung"_

.

.

.

.

.

Masih mengingat apa yang dipesankan oleh orang yang sudah membersarkannya selama 16 tahun tersebut, Taehyung hanya menunduk melihat fotonya juga teman-temannya dan beberapa orang pemilik panti. Dia tidak menyangka kalau yang tertulis pada buku seseorang yang ia panggil hyung itu benar. Namun, apakah orang lain juga tahu? Apakah mereka akan menerimanya begitu saja? Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Taehyung sekarang.

Melupakan soal itu. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah merapikan tempat ini dan meletakkan barangnya dari dalam koper besar tersebut. Merapikan isi tas tersebut dan meletakkannya di dalam lemari yang sudah tesedia di apartemen minimalis tersebut. Taehyung menghela nafas dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

Apakah dia akan menurut dan menjadi _gay_ hanya karena dia dipaksa begitu saja? Tidak, bahkan Taehyung jarang sekali melihat para _hyung_ nya yang lain yang mengirimi pesan kalau mereka sudah menikah atau anak mereka sudah mereka kirimkan lagi ke panti asuhan. Dia hanya akan berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _hyung-hyung_ nya.

Matahari sudah terbit. Malam sudah berganti pagi. Saatnya bagi Taehyung untuk bersekolah di sekolah elit tersebut. Dia sudah diterima di sekolah yang sangat mewah tersebut. Berjalan dengan hati gembiranya dan langsung mencari kelas yang didepan pintunya tergantung sebuah papan kecil nan tipis bertulis '1-B'.

Karena pukul menunjukkan bahwa sekarang masih sangat dini untuk dikatakan bahwa pelajaran segera dimulai. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Taehyung langsung menempati sebuah bangku paling depan dan paling ujung yang berdekatan dengan jendela namun jauh dengan pintu yang ia masuki tadi. Melihat sekeliling, sekitar 3 atau 4 siswa yang berada di sana jika ditambah dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dari tas berwarna hijaunya. Mengetahui kalau tidak ada larangan membawa ponsel di sekolah ini, Taehyung dengan leluasa mengusap-usap permukaan atas benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Satu persatu siswa memasuki ruangan tersebut disaat Taehyung masih asyik dengan gadget tersebut.

DING~ DONG~ suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatan para siswa di sana. Terlihat disini bahwa seorang guru bertubuh tinggi sedang memasuki ruangan tersebut sembari membawa beberapa buku di tangan kekarnya. Semua para siswa sedang komat-kamit merapikan bagku dan meja yang akan menjadi tempat unutuk mereka belajar dengan gelisa. Terdapat sebuah bangku yang kosong.

Selang beberapa menit, seorang guru menjelaskan pelajaran dengan cekatan walaupun dirinya masih kelihatan muda. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang siswa berlari dan memasuki sebuah kelas yang sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara seorang guru yang menjelaskan sebuah pelajaran untuk para penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya telat." ucap pemuda tersebut dengan keras sembari menundukkan badannya.

"Hm… baru pertama kali masuk, kau sudah telat saja." jawab guru tersebut lalu melipatkan tangannya kedepan.

"Maaf, Pak..." pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandannya kepada pria di depannya.

"Karena ini adalah hari pertama, saya tidak akan menghukumu. Sana duduk!"

"Baik, _soengseam-nim_." Ucap pemuda tersebut setelah membungkuk lalu berlari ke sebuah bangku tanpa penghuni yang ada pada kelas tersebut.

Semua siswa seolah mengabaikan pemuda tersebut dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, melihat penjelasan guru mereka yang mulai mengajar kembali.

KRIINGG suara bel yang menginterupsi semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh setiap orang yang ada pada sekolah tersebut.

Para siswa dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka. Kebayankan siswa memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, kantin. Sementara siswa yang di seragamnya memiliki pin bertulis 'Kim Taehyung', melirik kea rah ponsel yang berdering di dalam laci mejanya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel tersebut. Sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang tidak masuk dalam kontak Taehyung. Dia membuka pesan tersebut.

08XX-OOOO-XXXX

Taehyung-ah

Ini aku

Kau belum tahu?

Aku masih sibuk sekarang

Tapi jika ingin bertemu, aku akan menunggumu di Han-gang pukul 20:00 minggu ini

Aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang

.

.

.

Namun, dengan tidak sopannya. Seseorang merangkul Taehyung yang masih serius membaca pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Hallooo… Kenapa kau masih di sini? Lagi ngapain?" ucapnya tanpa bersalah karena sudah membuat Taehyung kaget dan hamper membuat ponselnya terjatuh.

"um… tidak. Aku hanya melihat sebuah pesan…" Taehyung mematikan ponselnya dengan cara menekan langsung tombol power yang ada pada sisi kanan benda tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan campur tangan dengan apa yang menjadi urusan pribadi seseorang. Btw, kita belum kenalan, yah…" pemuda tersebut berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya kedepan untuk menerima jabatan tanagn dari Taehyung. "Aku Park Jimin, panggil aku Jimin. Kalo kamu?" sambung pemuda tersebut, pemuda yang tadi telat ternyata bernama Park JImin.

"Aku Kim Taehyung." Taehyung berdiri dan menjabat tangan Jimin. "…Senang bertemu denganmu, Jimin-_sshi_." Sambung Taehyung lalu mmeberi senyum manisnya kepada Jimin yang sudah tersenyum sedari tadi.

"Hei, Taehyung-ie, kau tidak lapar? Kita ke kantin, yuk." Jimin memegang tangan Taehyung dan mengajak Taehyung untuk pergi kantin sekolah yang letaknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan kelas mereka.

"Boleh… ayuk…"

Mereka berjalan sembari menikmati indahnya lingkungan sekolah mereka. Seolah mengetahui letak kantin sekolah baru mereka ini, Jimin berjalan dan di belakangnya ada Taehyung yang setia mengikutinya. Taehyung masih penasaran kepada Jimin yang telat masuk tadi pagi. Dia menanyakan pertanyaan _absurd_ yang mungkin dapat menyinggung objek yang ditanya.

"Hei, Jiminnie…"

"Hm? Ada apa Taehyung-_ie_?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya alasan kenapa kau tadi telat?"

"Boleh… aku tadi telat karena harus melihat orang tuaku yang masih bertengkar pada pagi yang cerah tadi…" jelas Jimin yang masih menuntun Taehyung menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya jarang sekali telat dan… orang tuaku juga jarang sekali bertengkar…" sambungnya, sementara Taehyung masih setia mendengar penjelasan teman barunya ini.

Bicara soal orang tua, Taehyung bahkan belum tahu rupa dari dua pasangan suami-istri yang membuat dia melihat dunia yang indah ini.

"Enak sekali, yah…" ucapnya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu? Telat itu gaenak tau!" ketus Jimin yang dibalas tawa garing dari Taehyung.

"Bukan, maksudku orang tuamu!"

"Mereka bertengkar dan itu berisik sekali, loh."

"Hahaha… bukan itu maksudku… Enak sekali, yah bisa mekihat orang yang sudah melahirkan kita."

"Taehyung-_ie_…"

"Hm…?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat orang tuamu?"

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Jimin pun memeluknya dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu, Taehyung-_ie_…"

"Tidak, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya tentang keluargamu?"

"Boleh, sih…" Jimin melepaskan pelukkannya.

Mereka belum sampai di kantin. Namun mereka duduk di bangku dekat dengan taman sekolah dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Taehyung-ah, memangnya kau selama ini bersama siapa?" Tanya JImin kepada Taehyung.

"Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan dekat hutan. Ada banyak teman di sana dan kami semua sangat dekat, ada _ahjusshi_ yang selalu menjaga kami dengan baik." jawab Taehyung dengan antusias.

"Hahaha… malah kau yang menjelaskannya…" Jimi terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum dengan Taehyung.

"Aku anak tunggal di keluaraga Park, jadi aku selalu dimanjakan _eomma_ dan _appa_."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa _eomma_ dan _appa_-mu?"

"Em… _appa_-ku pria yang lucu dan sangat giat dalam bekerja. Dia juga hebat dalam bermain alat musik dan membuat lagu."

"Kalo _eomma_-ku itu, dia… sangat hyperactive dan sering menjahili _appa_ walaupun _appa_ juga akan membalas kejahilannya."

"Hahaha… aku baru kali ini mengetahui kalau seorang wanita itu suk jahil. Biasanya mereka itu kalem-kalem kayak drama yang sering aku tonton… hahaha…"

"Tae…"

"Iya…?"

"Ibuku seorang pria…"

"Apa?" Taehyung berhenti dari tawanya dan menatap Jimin serius.

"Em… apa kau tahu kalau sekarang ini kaum perempuan sudah banyak terkena penyakit yang sangat mematikan?"

"Tidak… a-aku baru tahu…"

"Hahaha… kau tidak pernah lhat berita atau semacamnya apa? Populasi wanita di dunia ini sudah sangat minim, namun ada ilmuan yang membuat percobaan yang dapat membuat pria dapat melahirkan, loh. Hahaha… kau lucu sekali…"

"Hei, Jimin-ah…"

"Nde, Taehyung-ah?"

"Apakah eomma-mu memiliki sebuah nomor di lehernya?"

Jimin terdiam sesaat dan menjawab pertanyaan temannya "…iya"

.

.

.

"004"

To be continue…


	3. chapter 2

"004…"

Dengan reflek, Taehyung menyentuh lehernya yang dilapisi oleh perban yang melilit lehernya sehingga kulit putih bagian lehernya tertutup.

"Hm? Ada apa, Taaehyung-_ah_?" tentu saja itu membuat Jimin menanyakannya.

"Tidak…" mencoba mengalihkan percakapan dia malah menanyakan "…Oh, iya. Boleh aku tahu siapa nama orangtuamu?" _'Apaan sih, Tae. Kenapa kau menanyakannya.'_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Boleh, namun kau jangan terkejut. _Appa_-ku _CEO_ di _Park corp_, Park Chanyeol, dan _eomma_ku pernah menjadi model, namun akhir-akhir ini dia jarang melakukan pekerjaannya lagi."

"Park Baekhyun…" Taehyung sedikit kaget dengan nama tersebut, dia tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat nama tersebut pada buku agenda panti asuhan. Apakah dia yang tidak teliti? Atau memang tidak ada yang namanya Baekhyun? Ah, mugkin dia yang tidak teliti.

"Oh, iya. Jim—" KRIIINGGG pangginnannya teritrupsi oleh bel masuk yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Jimin berangkat dari bangku yang mereka tempati tadi. "Ayo, tae. Kita balik." ajak Jimin kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya membalas uluran tangan Jimin dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Karena di samping kelas mereka adalah lapangan basket dan guru yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka adalah guru ilmu sosial sekaligus guru BK. Guru tersebut memilih pergi ke lapangan ketimbang mengajar di kelas Jimin danTaehyung. Sebab, dua orang kapten tim basket sedang berkelahi. Membuat semua murid berteriak heboh karena dua orang idola mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Hei, hei hei, ada keributan apa ini?" tanya guru tersebut saat berlari menuju lapangan yang sedang ricuh.

Masing-masing anggota basket melerai kapten mereka.

"M-maaf, _ssaem_. Hanya masalah biasa, sebaiknya _ssaem_ kembali mengajar. Biar kami yang mengurusi ini." ucap seorang _namja_ yang merupakan anggota basket sembari menghadang amukan kapten mereka.

"Seokjin! Berhenti sok tau! aku akan menghabisi pria brengsek ini!"

"Apa? Dasar payah! Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah, hah?! Jangan seenaknya bicara, Namjoon!"

Keributan masih terjadi, sehingga guru ilmu sosial sekaligus guru Bk tersebut harus turun tangan dan menarik paksa kedua lengan kedua kapten basket tersebut kasar. Anggota yang lain melonggarkan kekuatan tangan mereka dan membiarakan guru tersebut menarik kedua pemuda itu kasar. BUG dengan tegannya, guru tersebut melantakkan kepala yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Sehingga kening mereka berbentur satu sama lain.

Pemuda berkulit Tan memegang bagian kepalanya yang memerah akibat benturan dengan kepala lawan mainnya tadi.

"Waahh… Kim _ssaem_ mengeluarkan jurus andalannya." bisik seorang siswa yang tadi hanya menonton saja dengan siswa lain.

Taehyung reflek memegang dahinya "Pasti sakit" batinnya. Jimin hampir tertawa melihat temannya. Mereka kembali berjalan dan memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Siswa yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun setiap anggota basket mengikuti kapten mereka yang tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kim _ssaem_. Sepertinya para _classmate_ Taehyung akan berteriak ria karena akan ada jamkos. Taehyung merasakn ada yang menyentuh bahunya dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang sudah menyentuh bahunya.

"Hei, kenapa lehermu diperban?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Um… hanya luka sedikit—" "Kau yakin tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi mengintrupsi jawaban Taehyung. "Ah, Yoongi-_ya_!" panggil Jimin kepada pria tersebut

"Sudah, jangan kau ganggu dia." seorang pemuda menepuk pundak Yoongi. "Jungkook?" Yoongi melepaskan tangannya yang masih menyentuh pundak Taehyung.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi!" Taehyung ,menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin paksa. "Hei, tunggu! Masih ada yang inginku ta—" KLANG sebuah bola tenis hijau melesat dari dalam kelas Taehyung, menghancurkan jendela kaca ruangan tersebut dan mengenai pipi kanan Taehyung. Membuat goresan pada pipi mulus tersebut karena adanya serpihan kaca yang masih menempel pada permukaan benda bulat tersebut. Serpihan kaca itu membuat pipi kanan Taehyung tergores sedikit dalam dan sebagian serpihan tersebut bersarang didalam goresan yang benda itu buat.

Perih. Hanya berdiri mematung. Tidak ingin menggerakkan bibirnya untuk meringis, karena serpihan tersebut akan membuat rasa perih pada luka di pipi kanannya makin bertambah.

"Seseorang panggil perawat UKS!" dari sekian banyak orang yang menyaksikan, hanya Yoongi yang memiliki raut wajah dingin malah lebih iba dan reflek berteriak untuk memanggil petugas kesehatan sekolah.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Jimin masih terdiam karena tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa kepada teman barunya yang sekarang cuti sekolah karena luka di pipi kanannya. Memang cuma goresan, sih. Tapi sangat berbahaya sehingga petugas kesehatan sekolah harus memanggil pihak rumah sakit untuk menangganinya. Butuh ketelitian untuk mengeluarkan serpihan kaca yang bersarang di goresan yang tidak bisa di bilang ringan tersebut.

Mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki ruang kelasnnya, Jimin mendongkakkan kepalanya. Karena sudah pasti pada waktu sepagi ini, pasti Taehyung-lah yang datang. Walapun hari pertama sekolahnya sangat berantakan, dia mengetahui bahwa temannya tersebut adalah anak yang rajin untuk berangkat sekolah sangat pagi. Dan dugaannya tepat sekali, dia langsung menemui teman baiknya yang sekarang pada bagian kanan wajahnya tertutup oleh kapas tebal dan lakban bening.

"Taehyung-_ah_! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, Cuma luka sedikit." Ucap Taehyung sembari menyentuh pipinya yang tertutup kapas tebal.

"Sedikit? Tapi kenapa kau absen 2 hari, _eoh_?" kemudian Jimin memeluk temannya dimana mereka berdua masih berada di tengah pintu sehingga membuat seorang pemuda berdehem agar menyadarkan mereka karena pemuda itu ingin memasuki ruang kelas mereka."Ekhem…"

Menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka, Jimin reflek melepaskan pelukannya. "Ooh, Guanlin. Maaf mengganggu."

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan." pemuda yang dipangil Guanlin tersebut menampilkan senyum lucunya setelah mengatakannya.

"_Ya!_"

Teman sekelas dari China tersebut berjalan menuju bangkunya masih dengan terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk belajar memang membuat cacing-cacing di perut berdisko ria. Usai pelajaran ini, Taehyung akan langsung pergi ke kantin sebab pelajaran ini selesai sebelum istirahat.

KRIIINGGG akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Taehyung bergegas memasukkan alat-alat tulisnya dari atas meja saat TEP Jimin, teman baiknya, memukul pelan meja Taehyung tanpa membuat barang pada permukaan atas meja tersebut tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak keras.

"Taehyung-_ah_, bisa bantu aku?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya. Di abenar-benar lapar sekarang. Tetapi teman boncelnya ini malah membuat dia menunggu di samping kolam sekolah dengan memegang sebuah formulir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-_ah_, bantu aku, yah."

Taehyung mengehemat suaranya karena dia sudah benar-benar lapar mengingat tadi pagi dai tidak sarapan. "Iya, ada apa?" jawabnya sigkat.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin masuk sebuah klub. Tapi aku masih belum tahu harus daftar dengan siapa." Jimin menyerahkan selebaran kepada Taehyung. "Mau tidak bantuin aku mencari ketua osis dan memberikan formulir ini."

"_Mwo?_"

"Aku yang akaun mencari ketua klubnya, kau mencari ketua osis, yah."

Bukan Jimin saja yang tidak mengerti, Taehyung juga tidak mengerti dengan peraturan sekolah mewah ini. Kenapa siswanya tidak diberitahu dengan siapa mereka akan mendaftar masuk sebuah klub?

"Baiklah, akan aku bantu."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Taehyung menunggu seseorang keluar dari ruang ganti di dekat kolam sekolah. Dia sempat bertanya kepada seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat dan memberitahukan kalau ketua osis mereka sedang mengganti pakaian karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertanding. Seseorang menepuk bahunya tiba-tiba, membuatnya kaget dan hampir menjatuhkann sebuah kertas yang diyakini adalah formulir pendaftaran.

"Hei, kau si leher perban." sahut pria tersebut.

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah bisa diketahui kalau pria tersebut adalah pria yang bernama Yoongi, walaupun dia tidak tahu nama marganya. Pria tersebut menyentuh leher Taehyung dengan tidak sopannya membuat sang empu terbelak kaget.

"Apakah benar, tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tangan nakalnya mungusap-usap leher berbalut kain putih tersebut.

"Cuma luka kecil, kok. Lihat, seperti luka di wajahku." ucap Taehyung lalu menunjukkan pipinya yang ditutupi kapas tebal.

Yoongi melihat kapas tersebut dengan mata tajamnya. Membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri dan BYUR Taehyung terjatuh ke dalam kolam yang cukup dangkal tersebut. Meringis kesakitan karena kembali merasakan perih di pipi kanannya. Siapa yang tidak kesakitan coba. Luka yang masih segar dan belum seutuhnya sembuh, terkena air dingin secara tidak langsung karena terhalang kapas. Sedikit demi sedikit benda cair tersebut mengenai luka yang makin terbuka lepas karena sang empu wajah merintis kesakitan.

Mencoba meraih tangga kolam, tangan kiri Taehyung mencoba meraih aluminium panjang tersebut. Sementara tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menghalang air menyentuh lukanya. Bersusah payah meraih tiang tersebut, kaki Taehyung masih mencoba untuk tidak menapak pada dasar kolam. Bukannya Taehyung tidak bisa berenang, namun kedua tangannya sibuk sekarang.

Melihat korbannya kesusahan mencoba untuk meyelamatkan dirinya, Yoongi malah menampilkan _smirk_ pada wajah pucatnya. Taehyung yang berhasil menggenggam tangga kolam tersebut, mencoba untuk membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kolam jernih tersebut. Tertarik oleh tangan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba, Taehyung berhasil namun dia malah menopang tubuhnya dengan dua tangan dan lututnya.

Rasa sakit tersebut kembali terasa, mencoba menegluarkan air yang kemungkinan masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Yoongi, sang pelaku berlutut menatap korbannya yang tersengal-sengah mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening yang merambat keluar dari mulutnya. Menyentuh kapas tebal yang tertempel di pipi kanan Taehyung tanpa adanya rasa bersalah.

"Maaf…" perkataan yang tidak sesuai dengan tindakan. Sentuhan Yoongi sangatlah kasar, sehingga sang empu harus merasakan sakit dua kali lipat.

PLOK… PLOK… PLOK… tanpa sadar seorang pria bertubuh tinggi melihat peristiwa tadi. Dia bertepuk tangannya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Wah, wah, wah. Min Yoongi. Kau berani juga, yah." ucap pria tersebut.

Keduanya melihat pria tersebut serempak. Sudah yakin bahwa pria tersebut adalah pria yang ia cari, sang ketua osis… dan salah satu kapten klub basket. Entah kenapa, klub basket di sekolah ini ada dua. Yang satu anggotanya berisikan anak kelas dua dan yang satunya lagi anak kelas tiga. Mereka memang sering berselisih bukan karena pertandingan, tetapi karena adanya 'perebutan'. Dan yang sedang berdiri di sini adalah kapten klub basket yang beranggotakan anak kelas dua, Kim Namjoon .

"Kapten…" Kapten? Min Yoongi anggota basket, kah?

Tanpa mempedulikan kedua pria tersebut, Taehyung memilih untuk pergi menuju tempat di mana teman baiknya berada tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang ia cari-cari berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Eoh… dia pergi toh, Yoongi."

To be continue…


End file.
